


Love Drunk

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Because I love that gif, F/M, From velvet goldmine, So here's a rock star AU, So this is based off that one gif of Ewan, Where he's on the ground gyrating his hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: When you're assigned to interview the up and coming rockstar, Obi-Wan Kenobi, things get a little more exciting than you'd anticipated.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Love Drunk

You fiddled with the notepad you had taken out of your purse. Shuffling on the bar stool, you tugged the bottom of your backless dress down a bit more from where it had ridden up your thigh. You sipped your water as you waited for the show to start. Although, you weren’t quite sure what to expect. Your editor had sent you to review the latest band on the rock scene, Jedi Temple. You’d tried to look them up online for research, but you only found an EP called The Order. It was interesting enough, so you figured that the music tonight would probably be in the same vein. After chatting with the club owner about how the new band had affected club attendance at Club Coruscant and how their tour was going, you were eager to see what the fuss was all about.

What you weren’t expecting was a group of hot rock stars to take the stage and blow you away. They were all attractive in their own rights. The drummer, a guy named Mace seemed the most out of place. Ahsoka Tano, the bassist, had blue feathers in her hair and was rocking a red ensemble. The guitar player, Anakin Skywalker, was serving up looks with his leather fingerless gloves, deep v-neck tee and jeans. His eyeliner made him the type of guy you would have gone for in high school, you mused. However, you couldn’t take your eyes off the lead singer, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You couldn’t tell if it was the tight leather pants, or the fact that he was only wearing a vest that he shrugged off halfway through the performance so he was deliciously shirtless, but it did something to you. When he got did the rock star slide on the stage before leaning back so his body formed a tent as he swung his hips in the air while he sang… you were uncomfortably wet. The crowd went wild. The man was selling sex appeal and everyone was buying. Almost too soon, the set was over and the band went to clean up their instruments.

You saw them talking to the club manager and he pointed to you in the crowd. You pretended not to notice as Obi-Wan raked his eyes over you and lick his lips. You busied yourself with your notebook, scribbling notes for the article you would have to write tomorrow. He swaggered over to you, sliding into the stool next to you.

“Well, darling, what did you think of the show?” He asked as he tried to peek at your notes. You flipped your book closed and slid it into your purse. “ _Feisty_.”

With a sigh, you tried to appear disinterested. “You can read my review in the next edition of the Galactic Review just like everyone else.”

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear, letting his hand linger. “ _Oh, come on, darling, don’t be like that_ ,” he purred. “I saw you watching intently. Just admit that you enjoyed the show. We’re always looking for new groupies anyway.”

You let out a scoff of disgust. “I am a highly respected journalist in the music scene. I will not be tempted by gyrating hips and long hair,” you spat, slapping his hand away.

“Very well,” he shrugged, “At least let me buy you a drink to make up for my insolence. Besides, wouldn’t an interview compliment your article?”

With your eyes closed, you let out an exhale and took your notes back out. “Fine. I suppose my readers could stand to get to know the band better.”

Obi-Wan waved over the bartender and ordered himself a whiskey on the rocks. You ordered another water, you were working after all.

With a shrug at you as if to say ‘you can’t be helped’ he took a sip of his whiskey. “So, what do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with the basics. How did you all meet?”

“Well, I met Anakin at college. We were roommates. Ahsoka is his little sister. Mace is my neighbor. He used to keep us up all night playing drums until Anakin and I convinced him to use his powers of drumming for good,” he smirked.

You nodded, taking down the information. “Why rock music? Do you do mostly covers or do you write your own material, too, and if so, what are your inspirations?”

Obi-Wan stroked his chin in thought. “That’s a good question. We settled on rock after realizing that that was what we listened to the most. There’s just something about feeling the bass thump in your chest like it’s your own heartbeat,” he said with a wistful smile. “We do covers, but we’re also working on our own pieces. It’s a bit slow going since Ahsoka’s still in college. We work around her schedule because school’s important. As for inspiration… I’m not really sure. Our music tastes are all over. I used to listen to a lot of Kiss and Journey as well as punk-rock later on. I’ve always been a fan of concept albums. I think that’s what we’re trying to do with our first one.”

Your head shook in disbelief; this man was an enigma. The hotshot rock star persona slipped away as you discussed the music more and more, learning about who he was and how he got to where he was. Rock star by night, high school teacher by day until they took off enough for the music to pay the bills. Since it was summer vacation, they had more time to tour to play gigs and work on the album.

“Do your students know what you do?” You asked with an amused smirk toying at the corners of your lips.

“They know I sing. They don’t know that I… _well_ ,” he put his arms in the air and circled his hips. You couldn’t help but watch his waist, entranced. When your eyes finally settled back on his face, he winked. “What about you? How’d you get into this?”

Your mouth went blank. You’d always been attracted to hot musicians… Oh, wait, _no_. You mentally admonished yourself. That isn’t what he meant. Your cheeks burned at your mental struggle before you recovered enough to answer. “I always liked knowing what makes the band tic. Music is like sharing your soul with the world, but it’s always up for interpretation. It’s nice to get the answer straight from the band, to learn what influences them. It gives the music more meaning to me. As far as reviewing… Well, I’ve listened to enough bad music that I wish I could have avoided,” you said with a wry smile. “But, at the end of the day, I’d probably still have listened to them because I like making up my own mind instead of taking what someone’s spoon fed me for face value. That’s probably why my reviews are less about if the band is ‘good’ or ‘bad’ and more about their style, what moves them, etc.”

“You’re… not what I was expecting,” he murmured.

“What? A journalist who tries to be unbiased? It’s not entirely unheard of,” you smirked, toying with a lock of your hair.

“It’s refreshing,” he commented with a smile. Your heart hurt at how handsome he was, even with his eyeliner smudged from sweat. Oh, the things you wanted him to do to you, but you were trying to be a professional. “So, do you have everything you need for the article? I wouldn’t want to eat up any more of your time.”

“You can eat up whatever you want,” you blurted out before biting your bottom lip. Your eyes widened and you chuckled nervously as shock flashed across his face.

“ _Is that so_?” he purred, reaching out to take you by the chin as he stood. He towered over you where you sat. His eyes slowly trailing down your face before settling on your lips. “ _I thought you didn’t want to be a groupie_?”

His tone was teasing, and his gaze was hot. You felt like you suddenly needed air, to feel the cold night on your skin.

“I still don’t want to be a groupie,” you murmured as his lips slowly came closer to yours. The world slowed as you closed your eyes and kissed. Instinctively, his hands went to your hips, pulling you from the stool to stand flush against him.

“What do you want to be, darling?” He asked, pulling away by only a few inches. His eyes were heavy with lust as he looked down at you.

“ _Yours_ ,” you replied before crashing your lips back into his. Your hands slid into his hair, getting your fingers tangled in the auburn locks. You didn’t usually do this. In fact, you’d _never_ been attracted to the acts like this, but you decided to follow your gut, because that hadn’t steered you wrong in the years you’d been writing.

You led him back to your hotel room across the street that you had rented so you wouldn’t have to drive home at an ungodly hour.

You were giddy as you rode the elevator up to the room, but you couldn’t look at him. Casually, you pulled out your phone from your purse to find the song you were looking for, “Lights On” by H.E.R. You queued up the song and hid the device behind your back. He had performed for you… it only made sense that you would perform for him.

Hastily, you unlocked the door. His hands were on your hips, quickly pushing you against the wall. He kissed you hard as his hands fumbled for the “Do not Disturb” sign, placing it on the door.

“Oh?” you chuckled as he picked you up and carried you back towards the bed. His lips sought out your neck as he dropped you on the mattress and climbed on top of you. His rough hands slid up your thighs, inching your dress higher and higher before you stopped him.

“Not yet,” you smirked, flipping the two of you so you were in his lap. His bright blue eyes looked up at you with admiration, but his eyebrow lifted in question. You bit your lip, regarding him beneath you. It was a _sight_. It was tempting to forgo the plan, but you were committed.

You pulled out your phone with a flourish. “You performed for me, it’s only fair that I perform for you,” you said matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan grinned like a child who just was told he was getting his favorite toy for Christmas. Your thumb pressed play on the song as you got to work, singing along and dancing provocatively. Slowly, you unzipped your dress, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle around your feet leaving you in just your underwear. You sat in his lap, swirling your hips in a large, slow circle. His hands gripped your hips as he ground against him. Looking over your shoulder, you could see his head fall back as he exhaled through clenched teeth.

“How’s it going back there?” you teased.

“Darling, you’re a _riot_ ,” he groaned. “Please just tell me you’re a one-hit wonder, because I don’t know if I could last for a whole set list.”

“ _Are you saying you don’t want an encore_?” A melodic chuckle tumbled past your lips as you ground into him a little harder as the song ended. He grunted in response.

“Darling, _please_ ,” he begged, running his hands up your sides. He pulled you back so your back was flush against his chest. Obi-Wan nipped at your neck as one hand slipped north to squeeze one of your breasts while the other went lower, slipping under the band of your underwear. His fingers ghosted over your clit and folds, causing you to mewl against him. Your back wanted to arch off him, but he held you tightly in place. His hand cupped you before slowly sliding two fingers in. Instinctively, you rolled your hips to grind against his hand as you let out a moan. Obi-Wan’s head lifted from your neck to capture your lips in a kiss over your shoulder. His tongue ran over your bottom lip as he started to thrust his fingers, causing you to gasp. He took the opportunity to slip in his tongue and explored your mouth.

Your senses were overwhelmed with him. His smell was intoxicating and you could still taste the whiskey on his tongue. Your walls contracted once around his fingers, causing him to let out a guttural moan. He withdrew his fingers from you. You whined at the action.

Obi-Wan smirked as he sucked off his fingers to clean them. He let out a moan as his eyes fluttered closed. “ _Darling, you’re delicious_.”

Your eyes locked in on his fingers as he pulled them from his mouth. His eyes opened, revealing pure, unbridled lust. You were tossed back to the mattress as he shed his clothes, adding them to your pile beside the bed. He settled between your legs and kissed up your thighs. His fingers hooked into the waistband of your underwear as he tugged them down your legs.

You let out a shaky breath as his head lowered towards you. He licked a stripe up your entrance and you shivered in response. Your hand settled in his hair, pulling him closer to you. You needed more, and he was more than happy to oblige. His tongue plunged into your folds to lap you up before focusing his attention on your aching clit. He sucked the bud into his mouth. Obi-Wan alternated between swirling his tongue around the bundle of nerves and sucking until it throbbed. Your hips ground against his face, but the sexiest thing in the world was the way he was watching you react. His eyes had gone from clear blue to a hazy shade as he let lust take over. You chuckled airily at the sight.

He pulled back and rested his cheek on your thigh as a lazy smile formed on his lips. “What?”

“You look like you’re drunk. Positively love drunk,” you said with a shake of your head.

He leisurely kissed a trail up your body, nipping every once in a while to keep you on your toes. “Well, if I’m ‘love drunk’ as you call it, then you might turn me into an addict,” he teased with a chaste kiss to your lips.

Your eyes swept over his face, noting how large his pupils had gotten. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him properly. His hands settled at your sides, holding you under him.

“Darling, you have no idea how badly I want you,” he drawled as he ran a lazy hand down your thigh.

You could feel his erection against your pelvis. A voice in the back of your mind commented on his size, making note of how large he was and how thoroughly wrecked he’d leave you when this was over. Blithely, you slipped a hand between the two of you to stroke him.

“I think I have an idea,” you teased. His cheeks tinged scarlet in response. “But, the feeling is mutual.”

Obi-Wan placed a hand on the mattress beside your head to brace himself while he used his other hand to guide himself to your entrance. He kissed your forehead as he entered. A low moan left your throat at the feel of fullness.

“You’re so tight,” he gasped as he rested his forehead against your shoulder. He bit down onto your shoulder to muffle a moan as he pulled out and bottomed out again deep within you. You rolled your hips to meet him. If your eyes rolled into the back of your head from pleasure any harder, they would have gotten stuck. He stretched and filled you more than any one had before. His hips snapped against yours as he leaned down to kiss you. Obi-Wan fucked you into the bed, but for all his roughness, the man worshipped you.

“Darling, you are _so_ beautiful, and you take my dick so well.” He cycled through whispering sweet nothings and dirty praise in your ear when he wasn’t kissing you with the flame of a thousand suns. Never have you ever made love like this. It was electric and satisfying.

You were almost upset when you felt the familiar coil building in your core. You didn’t want it to be over, but you could tell he was coming loose, too. His hair fell down around his face and his breathing was coming in ragged pants as he thrusted hard. Your hips moved to meet his as you felt your orgasm threatening to spill over as he hit you at _just_ the right angle in all the right places. Your toes curled as you found your release, digging your nails into his back to anchor yourself. Waves of pleasure washed over you threatening to drown you. Obi-Wan grunted at the feeling of your walls contracting around him. He moaned your name as he came hard, hips stuttering into you. The arm that was holding him up gave out and he collapsed on your chest. You both were breathing hard as he gently pulled out and fell back onto the mattress next to you.

“That was…” he trailed off, slack-jawed as he stared at the ceiling for a moment. His eyes drifted to look over at you.  
  
“The best sex of your life?” You breathily chuckled, but you knew it was true for you.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan gasped. “It was.”

You snuggled into his side, resting your head against his chest. Your body was blissed out, but exhausted from the exertion. Listening to his heartbeat and the steady rise and fall of his breathing lulled you into a gentle sleep. You felt him kiss your forehead and wish you a goodnight.

When you woke the next morning, you were under the covers… and alone. You turned onto your side, noticing your notebook resting on the other pillow with a note on it.

_Darling, I’m sorry for disappearing. We had to head out to get to our next gig in the summer tour series. After last night, I figured you could use the sleep. This isn’t goodbye, though. I **don’t** want it to be goodbye._

You smiled at how he had underlined the word “don’t” and went back to reading.

_Being with you last night was amazing. I know you don’t want to be a groupie, but I don’t think I can help the fact that you’re my muse. I woke up this morning and I wrote the first verse of a song I’m going to call Love Drunk because of you. I wrote it in your notebook. I hope that’s okay._

_**Love Drunk** _

_I love the way your body fits with mine_

_You keep my heart beating in overtime._

_Your mouth is teasing_

_While my body’s pleasing_

_If you ever kiss me_

_Then I know you’ll miss me_

_‘Cus when I leave in the morning,_

_Traces of your love remains_

_Could have given me warning_

_Now you’re the only thing on my brain_

_Drunk on your love_

_Did you fall from up above?_

_Heaven’s in my hands_

_When my hands are on you_

_Leaving in the morning_

_I don’t know what to do_

_Addicted to the taste of your lips_

_Intoxicated in the wake of your kiss._

_I might be love drunk, but I want more._

_Give me a call, baby, see what’s in store._

You smirked, finding his number at the bottom of the page. You’d definitely be giving him a call.


End file.
